Angel of Mine
by Neo Aguni
Summary: JxA One shot what more do you need.


Aelita walked into Odd and Ulrich's room she had a distressed look on her face.

"Hey princess," Odd greeted,

"Hi," She responded,

"So what's on your mind Aelita," Ulrich asked,

"The pop rock progressives are giving a concert tonight in the gym right?" She asked,

"Yeah," Ulrich and Odd responded,

"I was wondering if you would let me sing a song?" She asked looking down,

"I don't see why not," Ulrich replied, "Let me check with Yumi to make sure."

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the oh so familiar number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Ulrich," She asked,

"Hey Yumi," He responded, "Do you mind if we let Aelita sing a song during our concert tonight?"

"Not at all," She replied, "You guys come on down here and we'll get it all set up."

"Ok," He replied, "Yumi has got no problems with it," He spoke quickly.

"Thanks you guys," Aelita replied softly,

"No problem," Odd replied as he Ulrich, and Aelita went down to the gym to practice the song that Aelita was going to sing.

As they walked down to the gym she recalled a conversation that she and Jeremie had a day or two ago.

-flashback-

"I'm so useless," Jeremie said,

"That is not true," Aelita replied,

"Yes it is," He replied, "I'm too scared to go to Lyoko to fight," He said, "I can't find your antivirus, and I nearly killed you with my marabounta."

"Jeremie," Aelita said softly,

"Please," He said softly, "I'd like to be alone right now."

"If you need me," She said softly, "You know where to find me."

Jeremie nodded and placed his head in his hands. He was feeling low at that moment. In his state of mind he was worse than Xana. Aelita couldn't stand to see him beat himself up like that.

When she returned to her room she sat at her desk. She wanted to cry. Jeremie was so special in her mind, and to see him beating himself up and considering himself lower than Xana broke her heart. Needing a release she got onto her computer and just got to typing. As she did she thought of every special moment she had with Jeremie. Just then a thought hit her, and she got out of her seat and went to find Ulrich and Odd

-end flashback-

Jeremie sat in his room. His head was in his arms. He had put Aelita in danger; again. Sure he had managed to disable the marabounta but he had put her in harms way and that was something that he couldn't believe.

What made matters worse was that Xana had to help in order for them to beat it. No man puts the woman he loves in danger, which he had done. Tears began to slip down his cheeks.

_'You_ _Moron,'_ A voice chided, _'What kind of imbecile put their loved one in such a grave situation that your mortal enemy had to help save her,'_ it snapped, _'You idiot.'_

As Jeremie's mental lashing continued he felt his phone vibrate. When he picked it up he saw a text from Aelita. It read:

Come to the gym tonight at 7:30

Letting out a sigh Jeremie looked at his clock it said 7:25. He jumped and ran to the gym. If he couldn't free her than he could at least meet her on time.

When he got inside he saw the place packed with students. Yumi, and the pop rock progressives had just finished a song, That the students obviously loved.

"Tonight we have a special treat," Yumi said, "Our friend Aelita Stones is going to be performing a song," She said excitedly, "Come on up here Aelita."

Jeremie watched as Aelita walked up to the microphone. He also noted Odd swapping his electric guitar for the standard one. Jeremie moved forward a little to get a better look at his angel up on stage.

"This song," Aelita said, "Is for someone that is dearer to me than he knows," she said as she caught sight of him in the audience. She smiled at him and then looked over to Odd and nodded slightly. Taking his cue Odd began to play a soft melody. When it got to a point Aelita's sweet voice began to sing softly her eyes never leaving Jeremie's.

As she sang he realized that she was singing Angel of Mine by Monica and Jeremie's mind wandered back to the time when he had been caught between Lyoko and Earth and Aelita had come to save him. Also the mess with the polymorph came up.

His mind remembered the first night that Aelita spent on Earth, The walk they had the had, the photos they took, and her kissing him on the cheek. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he listened to Aelita sing.

When the song ended the students stood and clapped cheering wildly but all Aelita did was climb off of the stage and walked over to Jeremie.

"Aelita that was beautiful," Jeremie replied,

"That's how I feel Jeremie," She replied, "I know you made a mistake," She said "We all do it's a part of being human."

"Aelita," Jeremie said his voice almost breaking.

"I love you," She said, "Angel of Mine."

"I love you too Princess," He said as the two moved together catching the other in a tender loving kiss.

The student body awed but Jeremie and Aelita didn't care. As they kissed the both thought of something Aelita had said a long time ago.

-flashback-

"We can be face to face in the same room," Aelita spoke cheerfully, "We can touch each other," She continued drawing a blush from Jeremie, "Even kiss."

-End flashback-

"Signed, sealed, and delivered," Jeremie spoke softly to Aelita.

"Yeah," Aelita said smiling knowing exactly what Jeremie meant.

They continued to hold each other as the faint notes of Aelita's song lingered in the air around them. Sighing contently Aelita and Jeremie settled into each other's arms swaying softly oblivious to anything except the other

That's all from here; so let me know what you think.

Till next time later


End file.
